


Open the Damn Window

by Hannigrammatic



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3908419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannigrammatic/pseuds/Hannigrammatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which an intoxicated Fenris is crushed by Garrett Hawke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Was the Fries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided I will just submit drabbles as they come to me. I love writing about these two in a modern AU ♥ They will all correlate in some way, but there is no particular order to them. Thank you all for the kudos!

Soft moonlight glittered through the window, the curtains having been pushed aside at some point last night. Empty bottles of varying types of booze littered the table and floor, as well as chip bags and other food stuff tossed haphazardly aside during a drunken escapade.

Fenris squinted in annoyance at the window and the bright moon that had woken him, still intoxicated and way too warm to be even remotely comfortable. It took him a long time to realize the source of that heat was the nearly crushing weight of a very much passed-out Garrett Hawke, and the elf wondered if he had perhaps been too harsh on the moon. 

Being crushed under a man twice your size was a very real reason to wake up, as it endangered your capacity to breath and as a result _live_.

Snorting softly, Fenris shoved at the weight of his best friend. Nothing.

Garrett Hawke was a heavy man, not so much in weight, but in muscle. To be fair, he did have a bit of a gut going thanks to his affinity for junk food. And while Fenris was smaller in height and weight entirely, he was by no means weak. But moving Garrett was not going to happen unless fate intervened, and Fenris was far too tired and intoxicated to figure out how to get that to happen.

The elf flopped back down against the soft pillow on the couch, eyeing the light pushing through the window. The curtains off to the side fluttered just slightly, and it occurred to Fenris that the window was open just a bit. Sadly, the tiny breeze didn’t reach him at all, and he was almost ready to give into his fate of perishing in the heat.

So, in desperation, he did the first thing he could think of -and thinking was not a thing he was capable of at the moment. Growling, he smacked Garrett across the head, not hard enough to injure him terribly, but apparently enough to scare the fuck out of the bigger man, who yelped, and somehow ended up falling off of the couch and smacking his already injured head on the table.

“What the FUCK?” he cried out pitifully, laying on the floor.

Fenris blinked in confusion, suddenly free and able to breath. Still sweating in the tiny, hot apartment of his, but able to feel his body and his lungs, and he sighed gratefully. Sluggish with booze, he promptly forgot why he couldn’t breath well in the first place, and climbed off of the couch to open the window more.

The resulting flailing of limbs as the elf stepped and tripped on Garrett was comical, and while he didn’t smack his face on anything hard, Fenris found himself laying on his friend on floor and feeling far too tired to get up again. So he didn’t.

“Fen,” Garrett muttered. “Fen, get up.”

Fenris grunted. When had Garrett learned how to speak gibberish? He shifted slightly in annoyance. It was cooler down on the floor, and the elf wanted to sleep.

“Fenris!”

Garrett’s voice came out in a squeak, but it was loud enough to rouse the dozing elf. Fenris shifted again, not hearing the man yelp more, and looked up at his face blearily. It took him a very long time to make sense of the expression on the bearded face, slowly taking in the scrunched brows and bared teeth. Why was Garrett upset? The man never had a problem with him sleeping on him before. Had he done something bad lately?

“Is this about the other day when I ate your fries?” Fenris mumbled.

“Can you j- what? No, what are you talking a- No, can you just move, please?” the man answered.

“Why? I thought you liked me?” Fenris questioned, beginning to feel distressed.  
He was far too tired and drunk to handle this right now. The elf struggled to get up, using the table as leverage, accidentally kneeing his friend even harder between the legs, causing Garrett to cry out in alarm. Thinking the man was just upset that he was leaving, Fenris ignored the sound and made it back onto the couch to curl up against the pillow and sulk. He was quite certain it was the fries.

“Fen...of course I like you, what?” Garrett’s voice was distant as the bigger man sat up and looked up at the elf curled up pathetically. 

Slightly less drunk, and having eaten much more than the lanky elf, Garrett managed to piece together the situation a bit more better, and he rolled his eyes towards the ceiling in mild exasperation. He remembered the last time they had ended up passed out drunk and waking to the elf arguing with his dog. That had been at Garrett’s much larger -and cooler- house. 

“No, you don’t,” Fenris pouted. “You told me to get off of you.”

“Fen, you were crushing my balls.”

Fenris scrunched his face up in confusion. He was expecting the man to confess that yes, it WAS about the fries, but he just hadn’t wanted to be mean. The elf was not able to make sense of why Garrett was now accusing him of crushing his man bits, but he knew he would not have it. He had finally allowed Garrett to stay at his place for the night, after they had picked up as much booze and junk as they could carry. He remembered vaguely kicking the man’s ass at Smash Bros, but otherwise he could not think of having done or said anything that would make Garrett hate him suddenly.

“Fen…?”

Garrett blinked at the silence. His friend brooding, he was used to, but the elf never ignored him quite blatantly. He looked closer, trying to see Fenris’ face better, and noticed the elf’s green eyes were wet. His jaw dropped in utter confusion, and he was unable to think of what to say. Why was Fenris so sad? Had he said something mean earlier? Surely he was not thinking about the fries still. Shaking his head, Garrett Hawke got unsteadily to his feet and flopped onto the couch, scooting under Fenris’ legs and holding them in his lap. He stroked the bare leg where the elf’s pants had ridden up slightly and hummed quietly.

“Why are you being nice now? You told me to get off,” Fenris grumbled crossly.

“You were crushing my BALLS, Fen.”

“No, I wasn’t. Why would you say something so mean?”

“....Fenris, you were literally crushing my man parts. You FELL on my man parts,” Garrett sighed and scrambled up the couch until he was behind Fenris, holding the smaller man against him, back to chest.

“What? Why would I do that?” the elf sounded so incredibly hurt and confused that Garrett almost felt bad.

“It was an accident, I hope.”

Fenris harrumphed loudly as he felt his friend stroking his hip and snuffling against his hair. The man reminded him of a dog sometimes. Garrett was certainly heavy enough to resemble his own dog, a giant of a beast with a comically stubby tail, and the elf found himself laughing thinking of Garrett running around with his butt wiggling and his tongue lolling out.

“Wha-why are you laughing? That’s not funny, Fenris!”

Garrett could no longer understand what was going on, but as long as his friend was not upset anymore, he would take it. He squeezed the slighter man closer and nuzzled against his neck, tangling his legs with the elf’s contentedly. For his part, Fenris felt his distress bleed out and he burrowed against Garrett, completely forgetting the entire ordeal in favor of finally going back to sleep. Before he passed out entirely, the elf murmured one last thing:

“Hawke, stop wiggling your butt. It looks stupid.”

To which Garrett just blinked, already dozing off as well. He had no clue what Fenris was talking about, but he agreed anyway. He just wanted to sleep now, even if his balls did still sting from the unintended abuse from earlier.

\--

The next morning, Fenris yawned and stood up, groggily stumbling to the window to open it and let in more of the heavenly breeze. He blinked in the sunlight, turning away from it as his head ached in response, and looked at the sleeping man on the couch. 

Smiling, completely forgetting last night, Fenris wandered back to the couch and crawled back into Garrett’s arms, this time facing him and nuzzling against him with a soft sound of content.

It was going to be a good day, hangover be damned.

End.


	2. No Princess Plates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrett is embarrassing sometimes. But Fenris is okay with that.

“Fenris!”

The elf looked up from his hands in his lap and smiled crookedly at the owner of the voice hailing him. The bus was packed, but miraculously the seat next to him was still empty (though he had a feeling it had more to do with his appearance than any miracles). Garrett Hawke was so tall his head nearly brushed the ceiling of the bus, and he was so exuberantly loud after spotting the elf sitting near the back that mostly everyone stared or frowned at them both.

“Hawke,” Fenris greeted, much less excitedly and much more quieter, as the man nearly threw himself into the seat next to him.

“I've never seen you on a bus!” Garrett gushed, adjusting the bag in his lap.

“Ah...well, I don't drive. So, yeah.”

Garrett snickered and reached into his bag to retrieve a chocolate bar, which he opened and shoved into his mouth. Fenris rolled his eyes and shook his head at his friend's energy. The man was always on the go, always smiling, eyes always glittering mischievously. The elf could remember when they first met back in college, after having become dormmates. At first, Fenris had been filled with dread at the sight of the huge man struggling through the doorway with two huge suitcases. Oh, how he wished it hadn't taken several months of avoiding and grumbling to convince himself he enjoyed Garrett's company; maybe then they would have had more of a decent time before the semester finished up.

“Want a bite?” Garrett questioned and wiggled the half-eaten chocolate bar in Fenris' direction.

Pulled from his idle thoughts, the elf raised a brow. He'd brushed his teeth before leaving his apartment for the bus stop, but the man next to him was looking at him with such open hope that he found he couldn't deny his friend's offering. He leaned over and bit a little chunk off of the bar, crunching it and shaking his head at the same time as Garrett giggled. Sometimes Fenris wondered if his friend was a child trapped in an adult's body.

“So where you headed? Thought you were off today?” Garrett said.

“I am. Just heading to the mall. I need a new bowl,” the elf replied.

Garrett tilted his head at his elvhen friend, wondering if he'd misheard, chocolate bar shoved in his mouth pre-bite. Fenris' other brow rose as he stared at his friend staring at him.

“A bowl?”

“Yes. I broke mine last night,” Fenris said on a sigh.

Garrett chewed the last bit of his chocolate bar and shoved the wrapper in the bag in his lap. He didn't know why it struck him as weird for the elf to be buying a bowl, but it did, and he snickered a bit. Didn't he have more than one bowl? Who even didn't? Granted, Garrett enjoyed buying dishes if they had cool designs on them, especially anything resembling a dragon. He had an entire dish set with an intricate oriental dragon design on it.

“How did you break it?” Garrett asked.

Fenris sighed again and looked out the window, murmuring something too low for the man next to him to hear.

“You what?”

“Never mind,” the elf growled.

It was Garrett's turn to raise an eye brow. The elf looked...embarrassed. It was incredibly adorable. His cheeks were slightly red and his hands were fidgeting in his lap now. Curiosity piqued, Garrett nudged his shoulder against Fenris, jostling the elf slightly.

“Come on, what did the bowl do to you?”

“It didn't do anything to me, Hawke.”

“Why did it get broken, then?”

“...reasons.”

Fenris' lip curled slightly, brows furrowing in annoyance. It was short-lived, though. His friend was smirking at him happily, his own bushy brows wiggling, beard twitching slightly as he shook his messy-haired head at the elf. The elf rolled his eyes and looked out the window.

“I threw it at the wall,” he finally answered, face becoming even more red.

“That's rude. So the bowl did do something to you?” Garrett laughed as Fenris shoved at him in retaliation.

“I was mad, Hawke. Things go flying when I'm mad,” Fenris bit out, not really mad, but not wanting to admit that Garrett's stupid face was being very attractive right now.

“Oh, I know that. Remember that one party Isabela threw? Some old guy hit on you and you threw an entire tray of cookies at him. Waste of cookies, to be honest, though,” Garrett reminisced, leaning back and looking at the dirty bus ceiling.

“Yeah, well it was the closest thing besides the vodka. I wasn't going to waste the vodka. I still don't understand what he was even doing at the party. He was old.”

Laughing, Garrett shifted and nudged his leg against Fenris'. The elf's brows evened out and his lips pulled into a hesitant smile. That party had been before they'd been really close. In fact it had ironically been the catalyst in them becoming more than just dormmates. Garrett had escorted him away before he could kill the offending old guy, and handed him the entire bottle of vodka from the table to drink from.

“Probably a teacher. Or just a straggler off the street. Isabela never did care who showed up to her party as long as they brought food and booze.”

“Heh. Indeed.”

The bus hit a particularly bad pothole suddenly, and being rather light, Fenris was tossed slightly into the air and shoved against Garrett. Apologizing quietly, Fenris moved closer to the wall, only to suddenly realize Garrett’s arm was resting on the back of his seat. When had that happened? Fenris cleared his throat and looked at his friend his friend out of the corner of his eye, but the bigger man was staring out the window on the other side of the bus, leg jiggling. 

“Where are you heading?” the elf finally asked, before his thoughts got the better of him.

Garrett clicked his tongue and rolled his neck a bit, cracking it and shifting his shoulders, before replying: “Nowhere, really. Didn’t feel like driving to work today, so I was wondering around after my shift. I guess home, but I think I’ll stalk you for a bit.”

“Ah. Lovely. How was work?”

“Oh you know. Aveline bitching at me for my sloppy writing. Anders brought his cat in today, though. She was a little cutie.”

“Ugh. I hate cats,” Fenris muttered, trying to mask his irritation at hearing Anders’ name; he didn’t hate the guy, not at all, but he didn’t like him either.

“I know. And you hate Anders. Don’t think I don’t know!” Garrett accused playfully.

“I don’t hate him! He just...well I don’t-ugh. Shut up,” the elf grumbled. “He just annoys me. I found his manifestos in my textbooks so many times. And in the bathroom. And in our dorm room. Even under my pillow.”

Garrett burst into laughter. He’d heard the complaint a million times, but Fenris looked so cute when he was sulking, it was just too hard not to rile him up. He shifted and wrapped his arm around Fenris’ shoulders and pulled him against his side, cackling as the elf bristled.

“This is my stop,” Fenris said, failing to shrug out of the stronger man’s grip. He pulled the wire to request a stop and glared at his friend as the bus began to slow down.  
“Let’s do this!” Garrett cheered.

He was up and striding away before Fenris could say a word, and the elf got up and followed him as the bus finally stopped and the doors swung open. They walked out into a slightly overcast day and walked together towards the small stripmall, bickering the entire way as only best friends can, without vitriol despite the amount of grunts and growls Fenris gave. It still amazed him that Garrett was still in his life, but he was thankful.

“After you, sir!” the big man giggled, holding the door open for Fenris.

“Keep your voice down, Hawke.”

“I’m not even being loud!” Garrett boomed; one look at his face showed him smirking, however.

Fenris didn’t answer, instead striding into the mall and off in the direction of the nearest retail store, not looking to see if his friend was following or not. He knew Garrett would anyway. The man followed him like a lost puppy when they were in public, almost as if he were afraid to lose the elf in a crowd. Twenty minutes later found them both standing in an aisle of various dish sets and utensils, and Fenris frowned.

“I only need one bowl,” the elf groused. “Why are there only sets here? Why can’t I have one bowl?”

The bigger man wandered down the aisle then back again. Nothing caught his eye. He looked at his friend and smiled affectionately. The elf’s arms were crossed and his lip was curled again. His messy white hair was in his face as always, and his glasses were just slightly askew. Almost as if sensing his stare, Fenris looked over at his friend suddenly.

“Why are you looking at me?” he asked.

“You’re cute when you’re mad at dishes,” Garrett answered truthfully.

“I’m..cute. When I’m mad at dishes,” the elf repeated in confusion, and Garrett noticed his cheeks color just slightly again. So adorable.

“Yes. Find anything you want yet?”

“No. I’m not spending half my paycheck on an entire set of dishes. I should have gone to the value store. It’s so far, though.”

The elf wandered off, and Garrett jogged to catch up. They stopped a few aisles over where there were plastic and styrofoam dishes. Fenris found the stacks of styrofoam bowls and grabbed one. He debated getting some cups too, but his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a kid giggling, and he looked up. 

Standing next to him, Garrett was wearing a giant, obnoxious hat he’d picked up from somewhere, and drumming his hands against a cart that someone had abandoned in the aisle. At the end of the row, a little boy was pointing at his friend and tugging on his mother’s pants.

“Hawke, take that off!” Fenris snapped.

“Why? It’s beautiful!”

“It’s ugly and you’re scaring people.”

“I am not! That kid is laughing!”

“Well you’re embarrassing me.”

The mother had looked over and frowned before taking her son by the hand and pulling him away. Fenris frowned over at his friend. The man was incorrigible, but again, despite being over six feet tall and sporting biceps bigger than Fenris’ face, not to mention his overall hairiness, the elf found his friend too charming to be mad at. Not that he would ever admit it. 

“Ugh. Come on, let’s go check out,” Fenris said.

“Wait! Here, you need this!” Garrett announced loudly.

He held up a set of paper plates with a garish design in the middle. They were bright pink and hurt his eyes immediately.

“I don’t need princess plates, Hawke.”

“But they’re so cute!”

“No.”

Fenris strode away again and made it to the cashier, waiting behind a heavyset man who was buying box after box of powdered donuts. He smelled like tobacco and Fenris scrunched his nose slightly. Garrett caught up after a moment, hat thankfully no longer on his head, and hands bereft of princess plates. He was swinging his bag from earlier against his thigh and whistling joyfully. After they had checked out and walked out to the bus stop, Fenris finally relaxed. He hated public settings, especially stores. He knew he already drew enough attention to himself with the white tattoos on his body and his unnatural shade of hair. Shopping with Garrett was always a challenge to his social anxiety, but admittedly, he was never actually mad at the man.  
“Oh hey by the way, Bethany’s birthday party is next Thursday. You coming?” Garrett asked.

“Of course. Text me the time when it is closer. Should I bring anything other than a present for your sister?”

“Nah I got it covered. Gonna be at my place. Just bring your goshdarn cute self.”

“Stop calling me cute, Garrett.”

“What was that?”

“I said stop cal- no. Shut up. Here’s the bus.”

On the way back they were both quiet. At Fenris’ bus stop in the decidedly seedier part of the city, Garrett patted his friend’s arm affectionately, not wanting to embarrass him with a bear hug, which he usually greeted and said goodbye with. He watched Fenris’ back as the elf walked away with his bowls. Then a thought occurred to him and he pulled out his cell phone.

**why did you break the bowl?!**

He smiled to himself as he hit send, before shuffling over into the seat his friend had just occupied. A few minutes later his phone vibrated.

**I got mad at the stupid game you left at my place.**

Garrett laughed loudly, startling the people sitting in front of him. Apologizing sheepishly, he poked at the onscreen keyboard on his phone.

**i knew it. it makes perfect sense.**

Only a few seconds passed before his phone vibrated again.

 **Shut up, Hawke.**

The man laughed again, quieter this time, and leaned against the window with a smile. Fenris was so predictable but at the same time not. His frustration was hardly ever genuine, though, and Garrett enjoyed picking on his friend. He smiled so rarely that even if he did get mad sometimes, it was worth it.

\--

Fenris sat in front of his rickety old television that night with a styrofoam bowl full of chips. When he failed to beat the same boss for the sixth time, the chips sailing through the air were at least not accompanied by the sound of shattering glass.


	3. Anxiety Sucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite his exuberance, Garrett Hawke is actually a very anxious person. Some days he can handle it better than others. (sorry for any spelling mistakes, my brain is tired but I really wanted to add this since anxiety is such a huge issue of mine.)

Isabela sprawled onto Garrett’s couch and threw her legs onto his lap, fingers clicking away on her phone, shirt riding up just a bit to show a flash of the dusky skin of her stomach. Her feet were bare, toes wiggling as she glanced up at her friend.

“Guess who just texted Fenris?” she asked slyly.

Garrett looked at her from the corner of his eyes, unable to stop his body from stiffening just slightly at the mention of Fenris’ name. The woman half sprawled on him threw her head back and laughed loudly.

“You’re such an open book,” she smirked.

“What?! Why? Stop trying to read me!” Garrett grumbled before looking away; his body was still tensed slightly, but the corner of his lips lifted just a tiny bit in a smirk of his own.

“Le sigh. You need to text him, Bear. This has gone on long enough,” Isabela said, expression firming just slightly.

“Bels, not right now. Please?”

There was silence in the air for a few moments, not even the clicking of Isabela’s phone apparent. It was broken by said phone buzzing loudly after a short while, and Garrett jumped just slightly.

“Guess who just got a cute selfie from Fenris?” Isabela asked in the same tone.

He tried to resist, he really did, but Garrett failed in the end and made a grab for his friend’s phone, frowning in consternation. Retrieving it finally -though he was pretty sure she didn’t put up as much of a fight as she could have-, Garrett got a look at the screen and sighed. On it was the aforementioned selfie of their mutual friend Fenris; dressed in his work uniform, frowning, and flipping off the viewer, the picture was so characteristic of the tan skinned man that Garrett couldn’t stop himself from giggling slightly.

“You’re fucking blushing, Garrett!” Isabela nearly shouted.

“NO, I am not. Stop that!”

But he was, and he was blushing hard. He sighed, tossing the phone back to Isabela and crossing his arms across his chest. He knew his face was still red, and that his friend could tell, but he couldn’t stop it and he wasn’t sure he even wanted to. He thought about picture he had just seen and felt his heart flutter just a bit.

“Fuuuuuck. I’m so fucked, Bels,” he finally wailed.

Sitting up and removing her legs from Garrett’s lap, Isabela threw an arm around his shoulders and nuzzled her face against his neck. She was warm against him, and he let his body relax finally. He knew she was right, she always was, but Garrett was well and truly helpless in this situation. And it was embarrassing that she could read him so easily, but she had a keen eye and he could admit he was probably bad at hiding shit anyway.

“Text him, Garrett. Or I’m doing it for you,” Isabela murmured, and he looked down at her laying against him and it was his turn to sigh as he dug his phone out of his pocket.

Inputting his passcode, he brought up his messaging program and tapped on Fenris’ name. He stared at the profile picture for a moment, an older one of him in sunglasses and his arm around Garrett himself, though he didn’t fit in the picture much. He tapped out a message, gut clenching, and his send before he could talk himself out of it.

“Okay there, I asked him.”

She had his phone before he could blink, and Garrett cried out in protest, but it was futile. She looked at it a moment, presumably reading the message he had just sent, before nodding and smirking up at him.

“I’m proud of you, Bear,” she said, cuddling up against him again.

Garrett Hawke squirmed slightly, blush making a reappearance on his bearded face as he glanced down at his phone and shook slightly, rereading his message. As if on cue, the phone buzzed in his hands, and he saw the answer from Fenris appear. All the pressure went out of his chest and guts, and he smiled happily, face red and brow sweating just slightly.

 **You wanna come over for pizza tonight? :D** his message read.

 **Sure. I’m off in two hours, be over then.** was the succinct reply.

“There, that wasn’t so hard now, was it?” Isabela said gently, and he looked up at her and saw her watching him almost tenderly.

“I suck,” he said in response and he looked away.

“No you don’t, Bear. You’re just really fucking awkward. But we love you anyway.”

“I can’t even text my boyfriend, Bels. I suck. A lot. Like a lot a lot. I don’t deserve a saint like Fenris.”

“I hardly think he’s a saint, but I understand. You’ll get better, I have faith in you,” his friend smiled and leaned against him again.

“Ugh. Should I have asked him what toppings I should get? Should I have it ordered so it’s here already when he arrives? Or should I wait until he’s here? What if he’s really hungry and gets mad that he has to wait and he’s really pissed off from work and dumps me? Oh god, wh-”

“Garrett.”

“-and then he’ll never talk to me again, and I’ll have t-”

“Garrett!”

“-become a hermit an- what? Isabela, I fucked up. I need to cancel and just-”

“No. Shut up. Fenris is not going to dump you over a few minutes waiting for pizza, Garrett. Here, look at this again.”

She handed Garrett her phone and he was regaled with the sight of Fenris again, flipping me off, brow raised, soft white hair covering one eye. He was smirking just slightly, and Garrett could see the shine of white teeth just a bit. He loved Fenris’ teeth, his canines were sharper than usual, but it was charming, even if Fenris was self conscious about them. Calm again, Garrett handed the phone back and sighed softly.

“I’m so fucked,” he repeated.

“No, you’re just in love.”

“Ugh.”

“Ugh indeed.”

\----

Later, after Isabela had left to go drinking with her girlfriend, Fenris arrived, tossing his jacket on the couch before plopping onto it. Garrett joined him and handed him a plate of heated up pizza, smiling nervously.

“I uh, erm...sorry it’s a bit cold. I probably should have waited to order when you got here haha,” Garrett muttered nervously.

“I don’t care. It’s pizza,” Fenris said bluntly. “Plus even if it was more cold, I’d still like it. It’s fine, Hawke.”

“Ah, right, yeah, pizza is awesome!”

They were both quiet as Garrett flicked on the television and sat down to eat his own pizza. When Fenris finished and had set his plate on the table in front of them, he shrugged out of his work shirt, revealing the black tank top he wore beneath. The tattoos gleaming on his arms accentuated his lean muscles, and Garrett stopped chewing and stared.

“Are you alright?” Fenris questioned, one dark eyebrow raising.

“Huh? Yeah, sorry. Just peachy.”

Finishing his own food, Garrett set his plate on top of Fenris’ on the table before leaning back against the couch and patting his belly. 

“How was work?” he asked shyly.

“Same shit,” Fenris grunted.

“Oh, uhm. Neat. Want to watch a movie then?”

Fenris looked at him and smirked, before pushing one arm behind Garrett’s back and wrapping the other across his stomach, leaning against the considerably larger man and nuzzling against his chest. Garrett blushed, eyes wide, before he tentatively set his own arm around his boyfriend. After relaxing just a bit, he also ran a hand through Fenris’ smooth, white hair, exhaling as his body released the tension that had built up over the night. 

“Better now?” Fenris asked softly against his chest.

“Yeah. Thanks, Fen. I’m sorr-”

“Don’t. Hold me and shut up.”

They both fell asleep not long after that, smiles on their faces, Garrett relieved that his boyfriend didn’t think he was crazy for worrying so much about every single thing ever in existence. He made a mental note before he drifted off to thank Isabela for not letting him give into his anxiety. 

End.


End file.
